A struggle might lead to a kiss
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Our hero John is insanely bored on day and so who comes over to ease it? That's right, his best friend Dave Strider. Two bro's play video games and wrestle.. where could it possibly lead? Summary is fail. This is my first fic so reviews are very appreciated and I need to know how I can improve. Enjoy


(A/N: ahhh I;ve never written any fics before but I just had this fluffy Johndave idea and I just love them so much so... enjoy my first crappy fic attempt . Sorry if they;re kinda OCC)

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to make Johndave canon, Hussie owns the characters of Homestuck.

One word can be used to describe how 16 year old John Egbert felt at the moment. Bored. It was a hot summer's day in Washington with the wind leaving behind a breeze but none of that mattered at the moment. John sat in bed for the longest time thinking of how to possibly entertain himself. He didn't feel like watching any of his totally awesome and epic Nic cage movies . He sure wasn't going to go downstairs where his Dad baking another godforsaken cake. He shudders at the thought of eating another cake out of the many he's eaten.

John sighs to himself, stuck on what to do to chase off the boredom. After moments of lying in bed, John then decides to invite his best bro over and who would that be? Dave Strider, a "cool, ironic" guy but he knows that under that facade, is a giant dork. Was it also mentioned that John had a crush on said best friend? Yeah, it surprised him too as he always thought he was only into girls when he dated Vriska last year but that's history. It didn't mean that he was a full blown homosexual he definitely had a giant homo crush on Dave. John blushed thinking about his feelings for Dave, thinking about the way his hair framed his fair skinned face. The light, freckles on his cheeks, the way he always tried to find "ironic" things in life, the way he tried to act all cool but John knew that he's a giant dork and that only he got to see that side of Dave, his sick beats and what could be behind those shades on his face.. the list could go on forever. Sighing, he got up, logged on to pesterchum and saw that Dave was online.

**-ectoBiologist ****[EB]**** began pestering turntechGodhead ****[TG]**** at 14:36 pm-**

**EB: hey dave!**

**TG: hey dude**

**TG: sup**

**EB: ughhh im so bored now**

**EB: entertain me**

**TG: well my kind of *entertainment* might be too much for you**

**TG: after all you wish you could handle this much strider in your day**

**TG: you already hit your daily dosage sure you want to go through with it**

**EB: haha dude, as much as i would love to test that claim. i have a different idea**

**EB: come overrr. i need you here with me. dave strider in the flesh. **

**TG: you know you cant handle me. you know it john**

**TG: well as long as we arent watching any of your shitty cage movies sure **

**EB: shut up, cage movies are the greatest. i dont want the greatness of cage to be further bashed on by you even though theyre AWESOME MOVIES**

**EB:okay then we are playing video games and im going to beat your ass**

**TG: wouldnt you like the chance *inserts wink face***

**TG: ill be there in 30 minutes see you**

**EB: see you later! **

**-ectoBiologist**** [EB]**** ceased pestering turntechGodhead**** [TG]**** at 14:50 pm-**

John, extremely elated at the thought of seeing Dave again closed the pesterchum window and waiting for Dave to get here. About 20 minutes have passed before the doorbell rang.

John shouted "I'll get it!" rushing down the stairs, opening the door to see the boy he had a giant homo crush on staring back at him with those shades he never takes off on his face.

"Hey, egderp. I hope you appreciate me dragging my ass over here. It's not everyday all of THIS" while gesturing to himself "comes to light up your boring life".

"Yeah, I totally cry to myself every night when ever I don't get to bask in your presence every day." John retorted, punching Dave in the arm totally not thinking about his arm muscles.

"You know you want me bro.. it's in your homoerotic subconscious or whatever psychoanalytic shit Lalonde comes up with" Dave said, smirking at his dorky best friend.

"Anyway, is your dad still baking cakes today?"

"Yeah as always.. ughhh why does he always bake them? He should know by now that I hate baked goods" John groaned and shuddered at the thought of cake made from BETTY CROCKER AGAIN

"Dude, you should be lucky. If all you got to eat everyday was stale pizza and day old chinese takeout everyday, you'd be happy to eat cake everyday. I know I would, egderp"

"Yeah well if you ate cake literally EVERY SINGLE DAY. You would hate it too.. Anyway, let's go up to my room, we're playing Super smash bros first"

"Okay but we're playing call of duty next. Prepare to have the beating of a lifetime"

They went up to John's room, sat down on his bed and put in Super smash bros. After a while, it seemed that Dave won about half of the brawls. Putting on his best game face, John controlled the warrior on the screen, got behind Dave's character and blasted an attack that knocked his character off the stage. The words "Player One won!" appeared on the screen.

"I WON! Hah take that! I am the championn! Gone is the losers but I am the champion of the worlddd!" He belt out clearly basking in glory of having won over Dave.

"Whatever man, that was only once. Betcha you can't beat me again"

"Oh, it's on Dave, It's on like fucking donkey kong!" John tackled Dave and they wrestled like it was the WWEs. Arms were flying, pushing each other into the bed, flipping each other around in a broship power struggle. Eventually, Dave flipped over John and pinned him down on the bed. Somehow his shades fell off leaving only his bright, ruby red eyes, staring down at John. John kept staring at Dave's eyes. how could he not? They were so beautiful reminding him of burning flames. He didn't understand why Dave thought that they were 'strange' and suddenly, he was glad that only he got to see the eyes behind the "cool" facade. The next thing that happened was a complete surprise because before John knew it, Dave pressed his lips to John's.

Eyes widening in utter shock, and internally elated at the fact that his crush was KISSING him, John closed them and tentatively began kissing Dave back. Dave's lips were warm and soft, just like how John imagined them in his *ermm* fantasies per say. Lips moving against each other, John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. He felt the tip of a tongue moving at his lips asking for entrance which John gladly allowed. Tongues wrestled each other in the warm cavern of John's mouth and both were blushing madly against each other. Finally with a 'pop', they separated, a trail of saliva connecting them and just looked at each other with tender gazes.

"So.. hopefully you like me then? Because.. I like you a lot Dave.." John confessed looking up at Dave.

"Dude, I liked you for a looong time. Believe me, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't" Dave confessed with a hint of a blush on his face. "I hid it for a long time because you kept insisting that you weren't 'a homosexual' for the longest time"

"Yeah, hahah I guess that's changed... I don't know, I think I might be Davesexual now" John remarked "soo.. are we 'boyfriends' now?"

"Fuck yeah we are. I promise that I won't pressure you into anything. Unless you want to of course... you don't know how much i thought about you. I mean-"

"Dave.."

"like do you seriously know how adorable you are? I have no idea why hasn't anyone tried to kiss you yet-

"Dave.."

"I had to like fight for you from Vantas cause I'm sure he had a thing for you but he's like dating Terezi now. But man I'm glad got to you first.. I-"

John quickly cut him off with a kiss. "Dave.. You're rambling. Shut up and let me kiss my new boyfirend"

"Gladly.. i like that sound of that Egderp" Dave kissed him again and John smiled into the kiss and he thought that Dave was smiling a bit too. They stayed like that for a few moments until they decided to go sit down on the bed and cuddle for a while, John resting in his new boyfriend's arms


End file.
